Un Nuevo Giro
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Ellos siempre han sido unidos, desde que sus mentores les presentaron una complicidad les hundió y nunca quisieron otra cosa, estaban cómodos con eso, con ellos, con su amistad. ¿Pero que pasa cuando una mañana despiertas y encuentras esa cabellera en tu cama?. Un pequeño y meloso KidRob/BirdFlash como gusten llamarlo.


_**ADVERTENCIA:** un poquito de Slash de esta pareja que ya me hacia falta. Relación hombrexhombre, si no te gusta pues, puedes dar media vuelta y volver que aqui mucho amor entre el par de enenérgicos. Algo de BirdFlash que no mata a nadie._

 _ **NOTA:** los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores..si fueran mios, este par ya estaría casado por todos los medios posibles. Por cierto, este fue un regalo para mi pareja por nuestro mesiversario..princesa, si lees esto, te amo 3_

* * *

Y entonces despertó, suspiró suave y simplemente se incorporó de manera lenta en la cama, bostezando y frotando sus ojos. Un suave «buenos días» quiso escapar de sus labios, travieso y burlón para con quien compartiera cama pero los recuerdos vinieron a él como una tormenta tan pronto sus ojos verdes se posaron en esa cabellera negra.

-oh dios, ¿que hice..?-jadeó suavemente, clavando su vista en las marcas que comenzaban a ponerse moradas, en aquellos dientes pintados bastante visibles sobre la piel lechosa y el pequeño sonido involuntario y natural similar a un quejido-oh viejo, yo..-susurró apenas, llevando su mano con cuidado a acariciar con suavidad aquella marca que le había causado unas horas antes, ya de un morado intenso

-mgh..¿ahora me dirás..que el niño veloz se arrepiente?-cuestionó suavemente aquella voz suave, girando apenas su rostro para encontrarse con el mayor-buenos días, viejo..-y toda tensión desapareció ante esa sonrisa que el geniecillo le regalaba al velocista, seguido de un gentil beso que simplemente les estremeció.

Y siempre había sido así, desde el tiempo que se conocían—un poco más de 3 años, pues sus mentores habían congeniado varias veces antes de que se formara su propia liguilla—:uno lograba estremecer el mundo del otro con sus risas, con sus bromas, con esa camaradería mutua. Y todo había sido mejor cuando Batman y Flash les habían dado la noticia: «¡hey! Formaran parte de su propia liguilla, ¿que genial no?» que eficazmente fue completado con un «tienen que hacer un buen trabajo, estarán en solitario pero siempre tendrán el apoyo y el mando de la liga original» y entonces, todo explotó maravillosamente a su máxima potencia. Kid Flash y Robin, la bina explosiva e inseparable de Mount Justice.

* * *

-hey, quita esa cara de tonto..y vete para allá-musito el chico maravilla, suspirando un poco al sentir el peso del mayor a sus espaldas. Realmente no le molestaba tenerlo ahí, acurrucandose en su cuello mientras suspiraba—de hecho, era algo que le encantaba desde que eran amigos, que buscara su refugio—pero aún deseaba mantenerse al margen, progresar un poco más antes de dar a conocer a los demás su nueva relación

-mgh..no, anda chico maravilla, relajate y dejame estar así un momento-y con eso, hizo caso omiso al comentario del otro, escondiéndose un poco más antes de besar aquella piel expuesta y comenzando a mecerse-sabes que no me conformare con sólo un emparedado ¿verdad?-cuestionó divertido al observar el número exacto de los integrantes de la liguilla en un plato grande, suspirando después al ver acercarse a su capitán con una sonrisa suave y gentil

-¿de que hablas? Estos son sólo para ti, Wally-musito el bajito con una sonrisa suave, logrando derretir al otro con sólo pronunciar su nombre. Y el pecoso no lo admitiría, pero la primera vez que escucho su nombre salir de los labios del menor, aunque fuera por el móvil,—Wally West, no Kid Flash—tuvo una erección que trató de esconder, algo un poco inútil ante los ojos de su querido tío y más con aquel traje, él cual, no tuvo de otra más que tener "esa" pequeña platica con el menor, después de una misión, con la adrenalina aun al tope.

-eso me gusta..-sonrió cálidamente e imprimió en aquella mejilla teñida de rojo un suave beso, pero tan pronto vio la oportunidad asaltó aquellos labios y huyó con el plato completo a la sala, acomodandose entre Conner y Megan-miren, ¿Robin no es un lindo? ¡Me preparó todos estos emparedados!-y sin más, comenzó a comer, ganándose una risita de parte de sus amigos

-oh, pero si eso no es nada..tu metabolismo es asquerosamente rápido cómo para que eso te mantenga lleno ¿no es así?-musito sin mucha prisa Superboy, ganándose un asentimiento de parte de la marciana

-lleno o con las manos y la boca quieta, lo que se te antoje más-susurró con una sonrisa suave, clavando su vista en la del corredor que suavemente arqueaba una ceja «la marca en tu cuello genio, no es muy grande, pero se nota» le había respondido por telefonía, solo para él y ¡pum! Su rostro explotó en una gama de rojos mientras en la cocina, un par de ojiazules observaban divertidos cómo ponían a Kid Flash en un aprieto.

Pensaba acercarse y sacarlo de aquel embrollo como se lo pedía con la simple mirada, pero se detuvo, se tensó y suspiró al ver llegar a cierta arquera rubia que rápidamente había tomado asiento junto al velocista, apartando un poco más a la pareja que ahí estaba primero. Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido para su propio gusto. Supo que la chica giraba su rostro, inspeccionaba atentamente al mayor y fruncía el ceño mientras un «Wally..¿quien te hizo ese chupete?» resonaba en la estancia de manera que giró suavemente en sus talones y emprendió su huida táctica a su habitación. No. Él no sería quien les dijera que salían, que lo hiciera Wally West y su espontaneidad. Y tampoco les llevaría sus emparedados, y mucho menos los terminaría. Aunque eso lo pusiera en evidencia frente al atlantiano que había observado todo.

Tan pronto llegó a su puerta tecleó el código de seguridad, pasó y se lanzó a su cama mientras un suave gruñido escapaba de su garganta. Fue cuando abrió los ojos y pequeños recuerdos de la noche anterior asaltaron su mente: las manos del pelirrojo acariciando su cuerpo, los labios del otro besandole con ternura mezclada con pasión, la sonrisa suave y boba que le brindaba. Dio un suave grito y amortiguo todo sonido con su almohada, intentando ahogar toda aquella pena que le había embargado por completo.

-¡oh viejo! Me has dejado ahí, en medio de un mar de preguntas y ni siquiera te dignaste a por lo menos..-y hasta ahí quedó su "reclamo" al ver al otro dormitar tan plácidamente sobre la cama. Siempre le había parecido curioso como el menor dormía tan fácilmente cuando estaba ahí dentro, siendo uno de los más activos en la liguilla. Se acercó suavemente y tomó asiento por un lado suyo, apartando algunos mechones y acomodandolos tras su oreja, logrando un suspiro involuntario del otro-adorable..-susurró con ternura, inclinándose a besar aquella frente con melosidad antes de simplemente acostarse a su lado, acurrucandole entre sus brazos de manera protectora.

* * *

-estamos saliendo..-y con ese par de palabras vinieron muchas reacciones. Por ejemplo: el atlantiano y la chica marciana simplemente habían sonreído con calma, más que conscientes de aquello, la ultima mirando a su novio, Conner, que simple y nada sutilmente abrió los ojos y escupió todo el refresco que podía haber tenido en la boca mientras bañaba a una Artemisa que tenía la boca abierta, el ceño fruncido y las manos hechas puño. ¡Ni que decir de los mayores!. El chico maravilla vio cómo rápidamente la adorable Dinah le ofrecía un par de billetes a Barry por las espaldas, como ambos "flechas" se habían atragantado, cómo el Detective Marciano desencajaba su quijada y el velocista disimulo que había visto al "Señor suegro", Bruce, inclinarse y rozar sutilmente los labios de su tío mientras Superman trataba de escupir un «¡felicidades!» que al final había resultado estrangulado en una risita.

-¿crees que se lo tomen mejor pronto?-cuestionó el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a sacarse la chaqueta ante la atenta mirada verdosa, removiendose nervioso en el sofá de la sala de la liguilla-Wally..-

-estoy seguro que así sera, relajate Dick..-respondió acercándose con calma, acurrucandolo en su pecho al haberle atrapado en un abrazo-después de todo, tienen que acostumbrarse, es todo-

Y la verdad es que ya estaban algo acostumbrados. Si le preguntabas a sus compañeros podían decir lo mismo; habían notado en esos meses las miradas más largas e intensas, algunas risas y bromas que compartían ahora sólo entre ellos, los pequeños desplantes del nerd para el corredor cuando este coqueteaba, e incluso, lo que les había dado la pregunta de "e¿n verdad sólo son amigos?" había sido aquel abrazo. Después de una misión dividida en equipos y el par se encontrara, Robin había corrido a abrazarle, pero tan pronto los brazos de Kid Flash lo tocaron, sus manos se apresuraron al cuello ajeno y sus piernas a envolver la cintura del más alto mientras este se dedicaba a sostenerle bien y susurrar algo a su oído mientras se perdían por el pasillo a los dormitorios, algo que parecía ser un mantra pues los pequeños temblores que recorrían su cuerpo habían desaparecido por completo.

-bien, bien..-suspiró con calma, mirándole con calma antes de besar con dulzura y parsimonia al mayor antes de acariciar sus cabellos con melosidad, acurrucandose en la cama una vez que este le guiaba para dormir después de la pequeña fiesta.

* * *

-Wa..Wally..-fue un simple jadeó, un suspiro el que le llevo al otro a derretirse, a perder la cordura por el petirrojo. Estaban sentados en el sofá, mirando algún incipiente programa en la televisión con todos los del equipo cuando al corredor se le había antojado darle un beso, de esos profundos que le robaba el aliento—también una gran cantidad de saliva y suspiros—y el resultado había sido aquel: un Richard sonrojado hasta las orejas, con la respiración algo agitada y un hilillo de saliva resbalando travieso por su barbilla.

Y sin más, le tomó en brazos para ir a la primera habitación que le recibiera, fuera la suya o la de su novio.

Y nunca la sala se había quedado vacía tan rápido por sus compañeros.

* * *

-¿sabes todo lo que provocas verdad Dick?-cuestionó con algo de ronquera, sin dejar las caricias sobre aquel pecho lechoso, trabajado, pero no demasiado, por el ejercicio

-no se de que hablas, West..-respondió con suavidad, deslizando con lentitud las letras que conformaban el apellido del otro

-después no te quejes..-musito con esa sonrisa, la que siempre se formaba en compañía del menor.

Y no dudó en terminar de desvestirle, en apreciar aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo ya perlado de sudor por el jugueteo previo. Sonrió y se inclinó a besarle con ternura, contando con las yemas de los dedos cada costilla del pelinegro, deleitandose con los suspiros largos y suaves que dejaba salir cuando ambas pieles entraban en contacto. En ningún momento había dejado el movimiento de sus caderas, moviéndose con ritmo y cadencia contra el más bajito, arrancandole más jadeos que suspiros, lanzando risitas torpes, besándose por momentos.

Y un suave gemido rasgó el silencio de la habitación mientras un par de dedos se abrían paso en aquel conducto, de manera suave y cuidadosa, como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo, y es que para el corredor, aquel chico bajo él lo era. Estaba ensimismado, realmente lo amaba y que se entregara de esa manera le hacia más que feliz por eso, con esa simple mirada que el otro le había dirigido sus dedos comenzaron a moverse, tocando, acariciando todo a su paso mientras el bajito se relajaba entre sus brazos

-Wally..-le llamó apenas, mirándole a los ojos antes de sonreír y asentir. Entonces todo lo demás perdió sentido para ambos. Comenzó lento, moviéndose al compás de los suspiros ajenos mientras entrelazaba sus manos y sus ojos se encontraban con una sonrisa enamorada.

No necesitaron mucho; algunos besos, palabras melosas y caricias cariñosas mientras las caderas se movían para llegar al orgasmo, uno que les azotaba y electrificaba el cuerpo completo, por que así era su relación.

Una explosión de energía, un cúmulo de sentimientos, una camaradería explícita en todo y un amor que les superaba, que les embargaba y les llenaba. Porque sabían, desde la primera vez que encontraron sus miradas años atrás, que uno sería el mayor tesoro del otro.


End file.
